It Was a Friday Night in Vegas
by iHEARTdracoXhermione
Summary: Hermione is in Vegas for Lavenders bachelorette weekend. Draco's in Vegas for Blaise's bachelor weekend. What happens when Draco and Hermione get extremely drunk? What happens when they wake up next to each other and realize they're married!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **I had this thought in my head, I thought I'd give this story a try. Hope you guys like it!**

It had been two years since they had all graduated from Hogwarts, The war was over, Voldemort was dead, all was calm in the wizarding world. Sure most Slytherins ended switch sides seeing how most families were spies rather than followers. That still didn't cut the hate between Slytherin and Gryffindors. They despised each other just as they had in school. Who would've known one trip would change everything.

**HERMIONE SIDE**

It all took place on a Friday Night in Vegas. Hermione was unpacking her things so she could get ready for a girls night out, well at least day 1 of girls weekend. You see, it was Lavenders bachelorette party, and where better to celebrate than Vegas? Hermione grabbed her mini black dress out of her bag and put it on. It was strapless and stopped at mid thigh, it showed off her great figure. Nothing you would've seen back in the Hogwarts days. Her long hair down with loose curls, her make-up done to a smokey effect. This definitely wasn't the same Hermione Granger everyone knew back then. She admits being up an over achieving, know it all, who had no interest in fashion what-so-ever… Well that all changed after she lost her virginity to her long time now ex boyfriend Viktor Krum. She had never experienced something so amazing, it raised her confidence, and felt like a stick was taking out of her ass. She was no skank if that's what you were thinking, she was just an ordinary girl with a hint of a wild side, the wild side that would cause her lots of trouble later that night.

"Mione! Are you rea… WOW, if someone would've told me Hermione Granger would be wearing a short a dress in Vegas 2 years ago I'd look at them like they were crazy" Ginny had said as she walked in.

"haha, is that a good thing or bad thing?" Hermione replied.

"Definitely good" Ginny said.

Hermione and Ginny had become extremely close over the past two years, yeah they were already close but now they were 10 times closer. They could tell each other anything, came to each other for advice, heck.. They even borrowed each others clothes.

Lavender had walked in a short red dress, a bachelorette crown and sash.

" Lets go bitchesss!"

Lavender was getting married to Ron Weasley next weekend, and this weekend would be her last weekend of freedom.

They walked through the hotels and into the clubs.

Yeah, they could've gone to a wizarding club but it was so over rated. They wanted something new and those muggles definitely knew how to party and that's what they intended on doing that night.

Hermione was getting attention from left to right, drinks being brought to her and the rest of the girls. They were drunk out of their minds before they knew it. Hermione was smashed, and all she wanted to do was dance. She had no idea who she was dancing with that night but she liked it. He would whisper in her ear, bring her drinks, she grinded on him loving every inch of his well toned body. And that's when they kissed. Not any kiss, full on they needed a room that instant or they were gonna do it right there in the middle of the dance floor kissing.

Things got a little wild after that.

Hermione woke up the next morning with a horrible headache.

She put her hands to her face not wanting to open her eyes, but she did anyways.

Wait, this wasn't her room, this isn't her bed, where was she?

Hermione frantically looked around as she remembered bits and pieces from the night before.

Laughing. Dancing. More Laughing. Bells? And More Laughing.

Hermione suddenly snapped out of it when she heard a sigh from the other side of the bed.

The sheets covered the face of the mystery man only a blonde strand raised above the sheets.

She had known that hair, they were tons of blonde headed guys in Vegas but there was something different about this one..

She slowly pulled the sheets down to reveal her mystery man..

Suddenly Draco Malfoy's eyes flew open to a high pitched scream.

**Ekkk! Sorry it's short! More to come! Promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: How do you guys like the story so far? I feel like this will be one of my stronger stores :D**

**DRACOS SIDE**

Draco arrived at his pent house suite, he was in Vegas for Blaise's Bachelor party. Blaise and Pansy were to be married 2 weeks from then. Since they were spies for the ministry they had nothing had nothing against muggles. So when they needed a place to party for the weekend they couldn't think of anyplace better than Vegas.

Draco put on his designer jeans and dress shirt. His hair fell freely on his head, he had stopped gelling it back long ago and it looked better this way anyways.

Blaise walked in wearing a similar outfit but with a vest over it.

"Hey Man, you ready yet? We're all waiting on you! Lets get WASTED!"

"Ha yeah, man. Let me just grab my shoes" Draco replied.

The group of guys walked into the club and went straight for the bar. After lots of shots and dancing they were wasted out of their minds.

Draco was the dance floor dancing with different girls, but there was one in particular who drove him crazy. His hands roaming her body, she was grinding on him, and that dress. He just wanted to rip it off and shag her right then and right there.

He couldn't remember her face. Shit, he was so drunk he couldn't see anyone's face all he knew was there was an extremely hot girl grinding up on him and he needed to shag her. So he took the opportunity, he quickly turned her around and kissed her. The kiss deepened quickly, their tongues battling for dominance.

That's when he asked her if she wanted to get out of there. And so they did.

They didn't even make it to their hotel rooms. They only made it to Draco's limo that him, Blaise, and the others had came in.

They went at it like two horny teenagers in the back seat of a car.

Of course them being drunk out of their minds neither of them would remember any of this happening.

So they took more shots, There was something familiar about her Draco thought to himself, but shit, he could care less. He probably saw her at he airport or something. And more shots they took again.

The two of them were laughing like crazy and all they wanted to do was drink and do things out of the ordinary.

Everything after that was a blur.

All Draco could remember was taking her back to his room and having his way with her over and over again. Her moans, he just couldn't get enough of it. He didn't even know her name.

They soon fell asleep after their wild night of pure sex.

Draco felt movement on his bed, he knew he wasn't alone, the light shining through his eyelids. He just wasn't ready to open his eyes. He had a massive hangover and all he wanted to do was sleep. That didn't last long though.

A high pitched scream filled the room and that's when Draco snapped his eyes open and set his eyes on a very naked and very distraught Hermione Granger.

**Ekk! Second chapter done! What did you guys think? Let me know! **

**PS, sorry this chapter is short too D:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Opps sorry! I've been busy over the week! **

**A/N- No, This isn't what happens in Vegas. Don't be fooled by the "Vegas" title.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

Hermione and Draco looked at each other eye to eye. Horror struck on their faces.

MALFOY?

GRANGER?

Hermione scrambled out of the bed grabbing the sheets with her revealing Draco's manhood.

Hermione's eyes grew wide, Draco followed Hermione's wide eyes and realized he had been exposed. He grabbed the nearest pillow and covered himself.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Hermione yelled.

ME? You're in MY hotel room, the better question is what are YOU doing here?

Hermione was lost for words, what was she doing here? How did she even get here?

YOU MUST HAVE DRUGGED ME! I WOULD NEVER SLEEP WITH YOU! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING IN VEGAS MALFOY? Hermione continued to yell.

OH TRUST ME, I WOULD NEVER WASTE MY TIME DRUGGING THE LIKES OF YOU, AND NOT THAT ITS ANY OF YOUR INFORMATION I'M HERE FOR BLAISE'S BACHELOR PARTY!

NOW OBVIOUSLY, WE WERE BOTH DRUNK OUT OF OUR MINDS AND MADE SOME… errr…MISTAKES! Draco yelled back.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, though it felt like all of eternity.

It was enough time for Draco to take a good look at a distraught Hermione.

Her hair was a hot mess, it was obviously sex hair.

Her legs so long and slender a hint of thigh peeking through the sheets.

Her figure, DAMN she had a good figure.

Her hand grasping on tighter to the sheets.

Her fingers…. WAIT. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ON HER FINGER?

Granger, W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL IS ON YOUR HAND? A horrified Draco stuttered.

Hermione looked at Draco with a confused face, not that she wasn't already confused… this just added to it.

Hermione looked at the hand clinging the sheets to her body.

The horrified face Draco was wearing had now moved onto Hermione.

There on her finger was a VERY expensive looking wedding ring.

There was a wedding ring on her finger…. There was a wedding ring on her finger… THERE WAS A WEDDING RING ON HER FINGER!Hermione quickly raised her hand to her face not realizing she had dropped her sheets exposing her body.

Draco awkwardly cleared his throat making Hermione realize she was giving Malfoy quite a show. She grabbed the sheets from the floor and clutched them back to her body, but not before she got a look at Draco's hand.

Y-Y-Y-Your hand! Hermione stuttered back..

Draco slowly looked at his hand his eyes widening to the sight of a matching wedding band.

We got married…. Draco whispered.

Tears started to fill into Hermione's eyes. She wanted to marry the love of her life, she wanted a big wedding, she wanted to REMEMBER her wedding! She wanted to marry someone she didn't hate!

But this was Vegas, they got married in a chapel! It wasn't like they were "wizard married" they could get annulled, pretend like it never happened.. Yeah, they would get it annulled. Then they would never have to see each other again.

It's not that easy though, While Hermione was silently crying to herself Draco was taking a look around his extremely sexed up room, it seems they had did it anywhere and everywhere.

Why was the back of his neck so itchy?

Hermione's back was faced towards him, Draco noticed something on the back of her neck when she had moved her hair to the side.

SHIT.

Hermione turned around wondering what Malfoy was going off about now..

Granger..

Is there something on the back of my neck? Draco said as he turned his body around.

Hermione gasped.

It wasn't only a Vegas wedding..

They had found a wizard priest on Vegas..

They were wizard world married.

There were only a few ways to get out of a wizard marriage, and since they were wizards, they law states they would have to be married for at least a month.

Hermione started crying about when she realized she would no longer be Hermione Granger..

She would now be known as Hermione Malfoy.

**I know I know…. This chapter was blehh. **

**It gets better, promise!**


End file.
